


Blood Brothers

by CelticBoudicca



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur Has Issues Too, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Has PTSD, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Thomas Wayne Lives, the real summary: it was in this moment he knew...he fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticBoudicca/pseuds/CelticBoudicca
Summary: Thomas Wayne was shot along with his wife by Joe Chill. However, his bullet wound was not fatal and he fell into a coma for nearly three decades. He wakes up to a world changed in 2008, to find his son coping through grief with alcohol and his bastard child the most wanted criminal in Gotham. Thomas plans on taking the secret of Arthur to his grave - but finds himself face to face with a horrifying truth.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the Joker last week and my brain instantly fit it into the Nolanverse and I just had to write it all down. Finding out that Todd Phillips wasn't going to elaborate on that mind-fuck of a plot twist in a future sequel made me want to scream at the lost potential for drama and angst - as a wise crab once said; "If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself."

Bruce was woken by a light shaking. He blinked several times, groaning as his ears caught the muffled sound of his Butler talking and promptly buried his head further into the pillow.

“Master Bruce?” 

“Yes, Alfred?” He slurred, finally feeling the bruises which had freshly developed overnight after taking out a drug cartel, now that the evening’s adrenaline had swiftly passed. 

“It’s the General Hospital, they’re calling about your father.” The elderly man extended the device to Bruce’s hand as he sat up, rolling both shoulders, hearing the tell-tale crackle and pop of all his joints. 

“-yne? Mr Wayne?” The voice on the other end of the line called out. 

“Yes, yes, what is it? More bills for the life support I need to pay?” Bruce murmured, unable to keep the harsh bite out of his tone that morning, or was it afternoon? All Bruce could tell was that it was daytime. It wasn’t like he was known for being polite, anyway. Thomas was still technically alive, but might as well have been dead for all the good it gave the world.

“Actually, no.” Bruce’s heart skipped a beat, catching in a moment of dread. Had the old man passed in his sleep? “My name is Veronica Green. I’m here to inform you that your father is awake, Mr Wayne. It’s a miracle! Thomas is talking coherently and...and walking...no one has heard of such a thing happening in the medical field before.” The woman’s voice came out so breathlessly that it took a long moment for Bruce to even process what she’d just told him, causing the vigilante to drop the phone from his hand. 

All processing functions of light and sound receded as Bruce swung both legs over the side of the king-sized bed, gripping the edge of the soft mattress tightly. He heard Alfred faintly sobbing as he held the end of the line for him, shutting the call after some time, however long had passed.

“Alfred...I’m going to the garage. Meet me by the Lamborghini.” He spoke with a softer voice, smiling warmly at the man who was more than just an employee. “You deserve to see him, too.” He said while standing up, passing the Butler to reach the area his clothes were stored. 

“Of course, Master Wayne...of course.” Alfred responded, wiping the tears from his eyes with a crisp kerchief pulled from a pocket as he left the bedroom. 

Bruce let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in, examining his rugged reflection in the mirror. It had been a long time since that nightmarish snapshot of his life in the filthy alleyway. Bruce was a grown man now, with one nerve wrecking question riddling his mind:

Will he be proud of me?


End file.
